Systems exist where virtual worlds are provided to users. Virtual objects are provided in the virtual worlds. Presentations of the virtual objects are facilitated through client computing platforms. The presentation of virtual objects through client computing platforms are limited to the standard spectrum of colors in order to create visual interest in the virtual object.
Systems exist where a physical substrate is provided on a holographic image or diffraction grating image. This provides a prismatic lighting effect that is view-angle dependent. The two-dimensional image appears as a three-dimensional image upon a change of viewing angle.